


further preparation

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [33]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, and nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Annette has always been small, and likes how small she is next to Dedue, but...





	further preparation

Annette has always been small; she takes after her mother in that regard. Though there were times when she hoped she might be a late bloomer and grow a little more, if not as tall as her father, then somewhere in between, but when she was fourteen, she hit one last growth spurt, and never grew another inch.

It especially stung, returning to the monastery after five years to find most of her shorter classmates had grown in the time away. Even Lysithea managed to grow quite a bit, while Annette stayed frozen in place, doomed to a life of being tiny.

Not that it’s really all that bad. Mages don’t need a lot of body mass to get the job done, and she’s stronger than she looks, either way. Once she’s come to terms with the fact that she is completely done growing, it’s really no problem. In fact, she sometimes even likes how small being next to a certain someone makes her feel, which eventually leads to her discovering that there are a lot more things she likes about him, and then, finally, discovering that she’s fallen for him.

Side by side, there is a lot of contrast between Dedue and Annette. She likes that, and finds that she’s happier with how she small she is than she’s ever been. Now, it doesn’t seem like much of a problem at all.

Except right now, she’s realizing just how big even his hands are. He’s embarrassed and she’s flustered, and both of them are having a hard time figuring out where to go from here. It’s the first time either of them have done anything like this, and things just sort of escalated when they were alone together, and now...now the differences between them are becoming more obvious.

It was bound to happen eventually, with how close they’ve gotten lately, and now that the war is over, now that their friends have begun to pair off and they’ve stopped hiding their own feelings. When they’re alone, sometimes things heat up before either realizes it, with their hands wandering almost on their own, until they abruptly pull apart, Annette turning red while Dedue looks away, coughing and unsure of what to say. That’s been going on for some time now, so it’s no wonder that they’ve finally gotten to a point where they didn’t pull apart, and now, they think they’re ready to go further than that.

After a few awkward attempts, they realize that they’re going about this all wrong, and that there’s no way he’s going to easily fit inside of her like that. Stammering, she admits to reading a little bit about the subject- just a  _ little bit _ , mind you, and only because she hadn’t realized the story had  _ that kind _ of stuff in it- and that it might help if they work their way up, starting with his fingers.

Which is a great idea and all, but his hands are really big, which means that his fingers are really big too. She knows this, because her own hand feels so tiny in his when he holds it, but she hadn’t thought about that when she’d made her suggestion. It doesn’t help that he is hesitating, afraid to hurt her and not sure what to do to make sure that he doesn’t. Neither of them are exactly naturals, but she doesn’t want to give up already.

“You can just, um...start really slow?” she suggests, blushing as she does.

“I...had assumed that much, but I’m not sure…” He trails off before finishing his sentence, unable to make eye contact with her. “Well, maybe you could...show me?”

Her face goes completely red and she squeaks as she realizes what he is asking of her. Of course, she’s  _ done _ that before, and of course she  _ can _ show him, but she never thought she would actually have to do something like that, and the idea of touching herself in front of  _ anyone _ , even Dedue-  _ especially _ Dedue- is embarrassing. She isn’t sure if she has it in her but...if she doesn’t, then they’re going to be stuck like this, and maybe forever. If she doesn’t take this step, they might never be able to move forward.

Stealing herself, Annette says, “A-alright, but just, um...just watch close, because I really don’t want to have to narrate.” Dedue nods, and she closes her eyes as she tries to relax, not wanting to watch him watch her. She tries to pretend that she’s alone as she puts a hand between her legs, teasing herself with her fingers, slowly rubbing herself at first, until she pushes a finger inside of her, whimpering.

It’s hard to tell if this is a good lesson for Dedue, but she keeps at it, until it’s easy to forget that anyone is watching her at all, until her pleasure begins to grow and she finds herself panting, never wanting to stop. That is when she has to stop, has to remind herself that Dedue is still there and that she needs to pass this over to him, before she gets carried away. When she opens her eyes, she can see that he’s blushing, watching her intently, but when his eyes meet hers, he quickly looks off to the side.

“I think I can try that,” he says in a quiet voice, and she nods, finding that she is too nervous to speak. So she spreads her legs a little more instead, and Dedue attempts to mimic what she does, stroking her with one large finger. Just the lightest touch from him causes her to jump a little bit, and she tries to calm down, which is easier said than done.

Simply having someone else’s hand touching her leaves her breathless, but Dedue doesn’t stop there, determined to see this through. Though he takes his time, he does soon try to fit his finger inside of her, and she winces.

“Is that too much?” he asks, quickly pulling his finger back.

“It’s not...I mean, it’s a little bit...I just have to get used to it,” she says, her voice coming out a soft mumble. “So don’t...don’t stop.”

“I...alright,” he agrees, before trying again. The progress is slow, and Dedue is even more cautious this time, but Annette does her best to relax so that he will have no reason to slow down anymore, and eventually, they make some progress. As he begins to properly mimic what she’s shown him, relaxing becomes more natural, and her eyes drift close as she moans for him.

He eases into it, losing any traces of hesitation as he fingers her, and she quickly loses herself in his touch, crying out for him with less and less shame. She knows that she’s getting close now, that she already nearly got herself there, and that he is well on his way to finishing the job, but she can;t bring herself to tell him to stop so that they can move on before she-

And then it is too late, and she is crying out, sharp and loud and different, and Dedue, for all of his inexperience, seems to know exactly what this means. He slows his movements until he is gently stroking her as she rides out her orgasm, and only removes his hand when she is completely relaxed, trying to catch her breath.

“I hope that I did a good job,” he finally says.

“H-huh? Of course you did…” she mumbles, barely finding the ability to speak. “Too good, we didn’t even get to…but I could go again, just give me a minute and I-”

Dedue shakes his head. “I don’t think that’ll be necessary. In fact, I think it will take a little more work before we’re really ready for that.”

Though she wants to protest, she knows that he’s right. As much as she wants to go all the way, what they’ve managed so far does mean that she’s ready for everything. Still, she doesn’t want to  _ stop _ for the night, and even as she agrees to wait a little bit longer, she’s thinking of other things that they can try, things that will be a little less one-sided.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
